Maximum Ride The Cave Sanctuary
by LilChickenWings
Summary: The cave. The place where my mind burned and my body screamed. The place where Fang's face was next to mine in the brilliance of the moon. FAX FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1 Nahhhh I'm Fine!

Maximum Ride The Cave Sanctuary

Chapter 1

Flying can be the most amazing thing ever. It's awesome. When it's just you and the infinite, wide open clear blue sky. Well, you and your flock of mutant bird kids… but that's not the point. Anyways as I was saying. Yeah, flying _can_ be the best thing ever. That is when you're not fleeing (like little winged mutant flees) for your lives from the beautiful Flyboys or not forgetting the ever so charming flying erasers. But I mean just flying free, or if your just thinking about nothing. It's bliss.

Right now was not one of those times. I was not enjoying flying one itty bitty bit. I cast a glance back over my flock and almost had to borrow an emo corner. Nudge was talking no stop to a cloud about another cloud, The Gasman was, well you can guess, Angel was experiencing the joys of controlling Total's mind by making him fly in circles singing carameldansen and Iggy was holding his nose while talking to Gazzy about the possibility of putting bombs in food. The most disturbing part was when he suggested trying out something in a vat of beans right in front of me or stealing a can or two from a Wal-Mart somewhere and carrying them around with us.

Is it just me who sees what's missing from the madness?

Fang was watching/ studying me closely. '_Awww boring spoilsport Fang'_ I thought cheekily to my self with a silent laugh, though it was quickly subdued. Was he watching out for another brain attack? Did he not think I could take care of myself any more? Or was it something else. Things had been weird between us recently. We still had trouble calling each other brother and sister in public (non mutants) because he had kissed me a couple of times. And I had kissed back, before running away of course. Ugh my brain hurt. I rubbed my forehead.

Oh well on the upside I haven't seen eraser Max since Virginia. But now, now what was happening now? I had become lost in a daydream when Nudge finally snapped me out of it.

"Max?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

"Yeah sweetie?" I replied

"Where are we going now?" I looked around; all the others were staring expectantly at me.

Well, where do you guys want to go?" Everyone in the flock called out a different place, well everyone except Mr. Grumpy Wings who stayed silent.

'_I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him' _

"Ok!" I said in my leader tone of voice "Where haven't we been ye-"

I was falling. Fast. I tried flapping my wings as fast as I could. '_Work dang it work!'_ I thought desperately '_My wings! They're not working!' _ And just to make it worse, as if I wasn't already feeling like dying, my brain exploded. My scream was torture to my own ears. It was a blood curdling scream like an animal's. As I hit the upper branch of a huge pine tree strong arms encased me and carried me to one of the thick branches. A terrible whimpering, moaning sound reached my ears. It was like a dog being tortured, or a mutant. Then I realize - it was me.

Time seemed to stop but I was vaguely aware of voices and the sense of flight again.

'_Stop it! Please let it stop soon! It'll stop it always stops, don't make me leave them!' _I prayed silently in my head. Then realized I had spoken out loud when voices, soothing and scared filtered through the painful haze.

Fang. His image often flickered in front of my eyes especially when his voice infiltrated my pained mind. I couldn't take much more of this. I couldn't stay conscious. The numbing darkness was calling me. Almost unknowingly of my mind my eyes flashed open and I could see Fang's worried face above me. My body took a gasping breath.

"I love you Fang"

And then the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, is that so? well hi!

_I don't even wanna think about how long it's been! Thank you so much for all your lovely lovely comments! Reading through them tonight got me jump started to type up this chapy! I hope you'll do me the same kindness for this chapter! ^-^_

_Warning: some swearing and…. FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX! ;D_

_Fly On  
Fly Strong  
Fly Forever_

_LilChickenWings _

Chapter 2

When I woke it was dark. I was experiencing the strange feeling of disorientation that seemed to only be caused by sleeping for immense periods of time, or being put in dark, creepy, sensory deprivation tanks.

Huh.

As my sleep gunked eyes and other sense adjusted (which took way longer than it should have in any case!), I took the time to count the calm breathing sounds that were echoing off the walls. Or what I assumed were walls at least.

1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4.

Someone was missing.

My eyes were still blurry but I could feel the strong grip of calloused hands grasping my own. Glancing down as best I could from my laying position on the cold floor, I was met with a mop of golden hair which was, rather thankfully!, attached to a body, curled around and grasping my left hand like life support. A similar sight greeted me on the other wrist, only with shorter cropped hair.

Nudge's hand was still tangled in my greasy hair, and Iggy still holding her even as they slept. Like The Moon and Earth, they all seemed to be gravitating around me.

Despite myself I had to smile.

Tear tracks cut through the dirt and grime on all of their faces, Not just the littlies.

Iggy and Nudge curled up together sent a little flutter through my heart. They really were too cute together! And my little Angel twins were really too adorable for me to possibly describe to you.

Ok this missing guy was really beginning to bug me.

Taking another look around I realized we were in some kind of cave.

The sides and ceiling of the cave were made of a hard, grayish rock and so it came as a surprise that while they seemed to give off the feeling of coldness, the smokiness of a warm and burning fire was a startling contradiction.

I slowly got up, carefully letting go of Angel and Gazzy's hands and releasing Nudges hand from my labyrinth of tugs.

There he was.

A dark figure crouching by the dying embers of the fire they had all built together. His face was sallow and strangely sanguine. The trails from silent tears and fear had left their marks well.

The almost silent sound of me getting up and he looked around.

For a moment we just started.

"Oh Max." His voice was so quiet my raptor hearing could barely pick it up. The slight waver in his voice scared me.

All I wanted at the moment was to be in his arms. I needed it. Needed the feeling of his strong arms around me, his toughened hands gripping my back and hair, to burry my head into his shoulder, smell his autumn scent. It was the best I could describe it. Warm but not bright, Calm and cool but not icy. So inviting and enchanting with so many different discreet shades and flavours, like an autumn leaf.

More than anything I needed his touch. His arms, his hands, his chest, his neck, his lips. If I didn't have him that second I felt I would die. I knew it. More pain than any brain attack or experiment would course through my body, tearing my heart and soul. I could almost feel it, feel the tingling of the nerves that would set fire.

And then he was there.

His arms encased my body like a barrier against the world, it was his head buried in my shoulder as we embraced. I could feel tears rolling from his face to my shoulder and his back shaking.

I gripped his shirt like a lifeline.

Then his lips were on my collar bone, my neck, behind my ear, peppering kisses across my jaw and cheek before softly meeting my mouth with his own.

My head spun, but not in the 'SHIT! I'm gonna fall out of the sky and nearly die' way. More like 'This is so wrong, but why does it feel so right?' or 'Shouldn't I be doing something right about now, like stopping?'. I decided I never wanted to listen to the little voices in my head again. All they do is create doubt and worry when something so beautiful and right was happening.

Wait, beautiful?

When we broke at last, I needed to know;

"How long have I been out for?"

"Almost two weeks, we thought-" His voice cracked slightly as he broke off at the end. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. His eyes looked strange. I could almost touch the thoughts swimming though his mind. Almost.

By now the others were slowly awakening, panicking about the cold space in between them and where I'd gone. Their eyes raked around the cave until they found me and Fang. Two dark silhouettes against the embers.

"MAX!" The Gasman yelled, running over. I opened my arms wide and grinned as the rest came to join the flock hug. Sans Fang of course.

I ruffled his hair and wiped Angel's eyes, and laughed at Iggy and kissed Nudge's forehead. My flock was safe and together and happy. I was truly in bliss, despite the pain that had brought us all together.

"Max" His low, calm voice cut through the cheering and shouting easily. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" The flock stopped talking and giggling and parted to let me out. I didn't know if I wanted them too, it would mean I'd have to face the kisses from only minutes ago. I supposed I could make up some excuse, lost in the moment, half asleep, not fully sane.

It just hit me then; My words before I blacked out.

'_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh My God! Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!' _

Silently, I stepped out of the emotional safety of my dear flock and followed Fang outside.

When we were out of sight and sound of the others he stopped, turning to face me.

Without saying a word he took my hands and pinned me against the wall.

"Wha-! Wai-! Fang!" My cries fell on deaf ears.

"What you said before.." He began.

'_Uh oh, here it comes'_ I thought _'I hate mushy hearts and flowers stuff, but.. I suppose we should talk to each other, if nothing else just to get it over with.' _Let it begin.

"Uh Huh" I began warily, all too aware of my position of being trapped against a solid stone wall.

He put his head close to mine. Very Close.

"I… Love…" His face getting closer to mine with every word, my eyes widening with every word "You…" His lips were practically touching mine by now. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his thick eyelashes were brushing my own.

"Too" With that he kissed me and my senses came alive. Heat flashed through my body and my back arched so I was flush with him, kissing right back with all I had, all the while cursing myself for not giving in to him earlier. He let go of my hands and instead grasped the back of my head and back while rubbing my back right in between my wings where I liked it.

A slight gasp escaped my lips from the combination of feeling and desire coursing through my entire being.

Finally we broke apart.

Staring into his ebony eyes I felt as if I could see straight to his heart and soul. I could see every dream and thought and wish and desire in his eyes as I'm sure he could see in mine.

All his emotions laid bare in front of me, for The Flock, for me, the Red-Haired-Wonder, my mom, Ari, Jeb, Max 2.

He leaned down close to my face again, but didn't kiss me. If possible he did something even _more_ surprising. _**Said **_something more surprising.

"I love you Maximum Ride, Always have, Always Will"

* * *

_Again! Sorry for the long long long long LONG wait! It's been a crazy year! The next chapter WILL be updated soon, im about to start typing it up. This chapter needed a lot of revision from my original, which I had written just after Saving the World And Other Extreme Sports came out btw! XD so yeah this bitch is old! _

_I'm not gonna beg for reviews but it would be nice to see what you all think ^-^_

_THANK YOUUU!xxxx_


	3. Chapter 3 Ouch, This kinda hurts

As Promised! ;)

Chapter 3

We walked back hand in hand to ecstatic cheering and wolf whistling. We immediately dropped hands, but were still somehow not quick enough.

"MAX AND FANG, FLYING OVER TREES, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nudge sang loudly, running round the interior of the cave and everyone in it in great hyper loops.

"Hey!" I snapped back, and then I thought.

"Hey what happened before I...?" I drifted off, seeing their faces pale. Tentatively I stretched my wings out my wings behind me.

"MAX DON'T-!" The pain that spiked like an electric current down my right wing was so extreme I dropped to my knees as I screamed. How hadn't I noticed that earlier?

I looked over my shoulder to see my wing heavily bandaged and a very sticky out bit in the middle.

Oh. That would be my bone.

"We didn't want to do anything while you were unconscious. It would have made you worse" Iggy explained, pain and sorrow now evident in his voice.

"Well please do it now?" I exclaimed, agonized with pain, and a slight anger that they hadn't fixed my warped wing while I was unfeeling and unconscious.

The cave seemed to become so humid at that moment. You could almost taste the emotions that hung in the air.

"I'll try"

The shrieks I emitted as Fang and Iggy unwrapped the bandages tore at my vocal cords and scraped my throat raw.

My wing was in tatters. Primaries, secondaries and coverts were all matted and bent out of shape, some only being held onto me with my own tacky blood. Everywhere I looked was red. It seemed to just stretch on for years.

The smell of iron filled the cave and the agony was almost tangible in the air.

"You sure you want to do this?" Fang asked cautiously. I guessed the others had been sent away since I could only hear two sets of breathing other than my own. I was thankful to who ever had the sense to do that.

"No, I _want_ my bone sticking halfway out my wing so I'm in agony and can't fly, I really _want _that!" I spat out sarcastically. With a small nod and a pale face Dang turned away, though taking hold of one of my hands.

Iggy Began.

* * *

This and the next chap are dead short but this fic is coming to an end soon im afraid! give me some ideas on another shortish story? ^-^ much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Dreams

Chapter 4

Iggy had finished and now I was huddled up to Fang in an unmoving ball. Not even a shake or shiver racked my frame.

Everyone else was asleep. Iggy was collapsed from exhaustion near Nudge again, covered in dirt and gore and blood.

The bone was back in place, the slices made by roughly broken tree branches pulled together with catgut thread we'd picked up a while back. I can't lie about the pain mind. It was honestly almost as bad as a mind attack.

I lost my control. I screamed and cried and cursed and wailed and gripped Fang's hand so hard it bruised. If I opened my eyes slightly I could see my hands imprinted in purple, green and yellow on his, as well as half moons and a few cuts running down his arm from my nails. I didn't want to see the pain I'd caused him. Not at all.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over. The adrenaline the pumped crazily through my body had gone into over drive and I felt completely numb.

Most of the time I wavered in and out of consciousness but now I was fully awake and while I was still sort of physically capable to move, all I really wanted to do was lie still and think. Listen to the constant rhythm of Fang's strong heartbeat.

My eyes were closed and my breathing and heart beat was ragged and unsteady, despite the fact I was so close to falling asleep.

"Max?"

I didn't reply, I wanted to sleep god damn it!

"Max? Can you hear me? Max? MAX!"

I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. No answer, just dark eyes looking at me unblinkingly.

"What?" I asked again. …

"Has something happened, Is the flock ok?" I tried again. He let out a small very Fang-like sigh.

"Yes the flock are fine, but you're not. Sleep ok? Rest. Just live and be ok" He softly kissed my forehead.

'_Why thank you for that kind sir'_ was my last sarcastic thought before I drifted peacefully into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5 Good morning,to u and u and u!

_SO SORRY! Like I said at the end of chapter 2, this is a write up of a story I wrote years ago on paper, the reason it's been so long since the last update is simply because I lost said papers -_-' fortunately, I decided to rip up my room and rearrange EVERYTHINGGGGG, and I found them…..down the back of the radiator O.o _

_Anyways, last chapter, it's a short one and honestly I wish I'd done more on this story but what the hey! If anyone wants to take it and expand it feel free, as long as you message me first so I know what you're doing with it and who's using it- I'll wanna read it!_

_Enjoy and thank you all sooo much for staying with me throughout this xxxx_

_Fly on_

_Fly Strong_

_Fly Forever_

Chapter 5:

"She's awake!"

Nudge. Nudge's Voice. It was so loud, as if she was screaming in my ear.

"Max! Max! Max! Guess what!" Angel. Even my dopey brain in its exhausted state could still pick out the sweet voice of my baby girl.

"Your wing is better!" she continued. Now _that_ I think was worth forcing my eyes to open for. It was cold and the rays of the sun were just starting to creep up the walls of our cave. Not too bright or hot yet the morning light cast a fresh look on our sanctuary, and as I looked around at my little family, it was hard not to let a feeling of optimism and happiness spread through my body, despite everything that had happened and the voice's warning words.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were practically bouncing off the walls. My baby's curls were golden and springy, perfectly formed and resting just below her shoulders, her clothes were clean (Well, as clean as can be considering the old grass and blood stains) and her pale skin clear of any cuts or bruises. Same for her older brother, his platinum hair having grown out of its cropped cut, so he now looked more like a miniature Iggy than ever, especially with those wires sticking out of his jeans back pocket.

Nudge's long, crazy curls were coiled tightly in ringlets, still reaching her mid back, and just watching her as she slightly bounced on the spot made me dizzy and tired.

Iggy too, who was leaning on a wall nearby looked better, happy, _clean! _He didn't say anything, just grinned as he sensed me looking at him, and I couldn't help but smile back

"Can I fly?" I asked sleepily, turning my head back to my hyper flock.

"Dunno, wanna go see?" Gazzy said, then before I could respond, the three of them were dragging me towards the lip of the cave, Nudge telling me off the whole way.

"You are such a lazy bones! You are never, ever aloud to tell us off for sleeping in again! You have been asleep for exactly 3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours and 29 seconds!"

"Cool!" Total chipped in, suddenly appearing to bite my jeans leg and assist in pulling me to almost certain death. Shooting a frantic look of help to Iggy, who was now practically in hysterics at my futile attempt for freedom, I turned to look for my tall dark and silent significant other.

"Hey, Where's Fan-" I started to ask, but just then, said idiot landed neatly on the opening I was about 3 feet from being pushed off. Instead, the devil mutants gave me one last push and sent me careening into him, smacking into his chest and pushing us both off into nothingness.

Free falling, the wind whipped past us as I clung to his chest, still kind of in shock from being pushed off a cliff frankly. At exactly the same moment we unfurled our wings, the wrenching sensation of sudden unfurling reminding me why I'd said never to do it, not to mention the extreme pain from the stiffness and lack of use.

Not hovering, but slowly flying upwards, Fang and I looked at each other. And we laughed.

Just then a cry of "GERANIMO!" was screamed into the morning and our flock came running out, dive bombing in mid air, wings coming out at exactly the right moment for them to me our level. Then we were all laughing, and smiling, and grinning at each other.

"Ok guys," I said, breathless but still grinning " If what you've said about how long I've been asleep is true, your all idiots for not moving on sooner and we've been here over a month. Time for all of us to move on, let's go!"

So with Nudge, Gazzy and Angel leading the way into the sunrise, I turned to Iggy and Fang who were flying either side of me.

"I was thinking, let's go somewhere warm next. Rio sound good to you?"


End file.
